Herald of Tzeentch
A Herald of Tzeentch is an elite form of Pink Horror, a Lesser Daemon of Tzeentch. The Heralds of Tzeentch lead the hosts of the Scintillating Legions into wars across the galaxy. Whether moving amongst the capering hordes of Lesser Daemons, hurtling across the battlefield on a Burning Chariot or soaring through the skies atop a Disc of Tzeentch, each is an expert at weaving cunning illusions and blasting their opponents into oblivion. Role In the case of such deeply magical beings as the daemons of Tzeentch, power directly equates to a superior knowledge of their master's great art. The most intelligent, devious and skilled amongst the Pink Horrors are chosen by the Changer of Ways to lead the hosts of his daemonic legions, and by the blessings of their patron, they are raised higher still in arcane knowledge and ability. So elevated, they radiate the eldritch might of their master, and uniquely amongst Horror-kind, they are able to reform their two halves should they be dealt a mortal blow. Each is also gifted a ritual dagger, an ensorcelled weapon that can transfer a slain foe's energies into the wielder. While there are a number of specific titles for these daemonic lieutenants, they are collectively known as the Heralds of Tzeentch. Changecaster The most common type of Herald is the Changecaster, named for the mutating magics they wield. They can often be found leading packs of Horrors within a host of a Scintillating Legion, a task much akin to herding beasts, for the Horrors are wont to caper off at any moment. Other Changecasters serve in more mundane and less frustrating roles, guarding sources of magical power or overseeing repairs within the Crystal Labyrinth of the Realm of Chaos. Fateskimmer manned by a Fateskimmer]] Those Tzeentch Heralds that acquire a Burning Chariot -- usually through trickery -- are known as Fateskimmers. These daemons will swoop and dive across the battlefield, cackling madly as they unleash fearsome sorceries from their lofty perches before smashing their bizarre contraption into the enemy lines. The most cautious and controlling of the Fateskimmers lurk upon the battle's edge, moving along the back lines of their host and yelling orders amidst the madness and change-fire. There have been several instances of Fateskimmers leading entire formations of Burning Chariots to war. Fluxmaster ]] The title of Fluxmaster is borne by those Heralds who ride a Disc of Tzeentch, so named because as they fly across the battlefields at great speed, reality reshapes itself in their wake. They are often used as messengers and outriders within the Scintillating Legions, and will frequently use their speed to dash into cover before using their psychic powers to hurl changebolts to smite the foe. Some will lead packs of Screamers in charges on the enemy's flanks, while others take charge of groups of Horrors, using their speed and advantageous position to better augment and direct their charges or confound their foes. Notable Heralds of Tzeentch *'Changeling' - The Changeling, also known as the "Trickster of Tzeentch," is a daemonic Horror of Tzeentch who epitomises the Lord of Change's love of sowing discord and distrust, and his perverse sense of humour. Tzeentch long ago bestowed upon the Changeling a doppelganger's ability to assume any shape, from that of the tiniest insect to the largest Greater Daemon. The Changeling carries out practical jokes in both the Realm of Chaos and realspace, always intended to bring about the constant change so beloved of his patron. The only shapes that the Changeling cannot assume is that of Tzeentch and his own, for he has long forgotten his original form, and desperately seeks to regain this knowledge through any means necessary.. *'Slithertwyst' - Slithertwyst led an army of daemons in the Battle of Nurades fought on the Hive World of Nurades in an ambush of the Space Wolves Great Company under the command of Harald Deathwolf. Slythertwyst was ultimately slain by the Space Wolves when the ancient Wulfen dramatically intervened in the battle to save their comrades. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 46, 48, 93 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition), pp. 32-35 *''War Zone Fenris: Curse of the Wulfen'' (7th Edition), "Horrors of Nurades" Category:H Category:Chaos Category:Daemons